


Hidden Depths

by Tarkleigh



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkleigh/pseuds/Tarkleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara thought she knew Jax very well but a chance discovery makes her realize that the VP has a secret that shakes the very foundation of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> A Jax/Tara story by me? Weird, I know but the idea plopped into my head during Christmas and refused to leave. But I probably will get into more familiar waters as the story goes on *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*. Anyway, this story takes place between seasons 1 and 2 (with Opie being back already). Enjoy.

Tara opened her eyes and for a moment wondered where she was. This was not her room. This was not her bed. And she was not alone either. Then she blinked the last sleep away and everything came back to her. Right, she was at Jax's. They had been back together for a few weeks now but she still hadn't gotten quite used to it. Not many people got back together with their high school sweetheart after more than ten years, especially not if the man in question was the VP of an outlaw MC. It was either really romantic or incredibly stupid. She looked to the other side of the bed and saw Jax lying there. He was turned towards her but his eyes were still closed, his expression unusually peaceful. She felt her heart swell a bit at the sight. If somebody would have asked her a month ago, she would have sworn she was totally over the guy but it seemed like she had been dead wrong about that. She wasn’t sure where this would go and knew that there were good reasons against being with Jax but she would see this through. Couldn’t be worse than Kohn, right?

As if hearing her thoughts, Jax started to came to. He looked confused for a moment before giving her a bright grin. "Morning, babe."

"Morning."

"You've been staring at me?" Jax asked.

"No," she quickly said in a voice that probably wasn’t fooling anyone.

Jax’s grin became wider. "Sure you have. Couldn't wait for me to wake up, right?"

"You are not that hot, Jackson Teller."

"That true, hm? How about we put it to the test?" He bent forward and kissed her. She considered making a show but found that she was not in the mood for games and eagerly kissed him back. Jax used this as encouragement to move on top of her, hardly breaking the contact. They were both naked and she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh. She guessed Jax was moving in for a morning quickie which usually wasn't her thing when she had to go to work but she probably could make an exception this one time. Just when two of Jax's fingers started to wander between her legs, a baby's screams pierced the silence. They both tensed immediately, all passion lost. Jax sighed. "He really has to work on his timing."

"Well, babies are not known to improve sex lives," Tara pointed out.

"You think?" Jax said. "I will take care of him."

He got out of bed and walked out of the room, still as naked as they day he was born. It gave Tara a great view of his backside – which was always nice – even if she had her doubts if it was appropriate to take care of your infant son without any clothes on. But it shouldn’t really surprise her, Jax had always been pretty open about nudity. She was pretty certain that he and Opie had gone skinny dipping quite often as teenagers – which had been off limits for here even when she had been Jax's girlfriend – so this might be a club thing. Anyway, she should probably get up too. She had to get ready for work and her patients did not wait for her getting cozy with her boyfriend.

She found Jax in the kitchen, feeding Able with a bottle. He sat in a chair and still hadn’t put anything on. Now she just had to ask. "Don't you think you should get dressed first?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Why? So he has to wait for his breakfast?"

"Just not sure if he should see you naked," Tara said.

Jax laughed. "He is a few weeks old, I am sure he does not even know what a dick is. Besides, I really doubt it would do him any harm." He looked at her in amusement. "You aren’t getting prude on me, are you, Doc?"

"Of course not, I just..." Tara began.

"Hm, doesn't sound too convincing to me. How about you show me? A morning blowjob would be nice."

"I am not blo...doing that while you have your son in your arms!" Tara said, not wanting to use this kind of language in front of a little kid.

"That's okay, he is almost done anyway," Jax said, unfazed. "I will put you back to your bed and then Daddy will get his morning treat," he said to the boy in his arms. "And you will be a good boy and stay quiet, won’t you, Abel?"

Abel didn’t seem to have any objections but Tara was not sold on the idea. Her morning routine only had that much wiggle room anyway. "I can’t Jax, I have to get to work."

Jax actually looked disappointed for a moment. "Yeah, okay. You coming over tonight?"

This was pretty much code for can-I-fuck-you-through-the-mattress-tonight? and she knew what her answer to that was. "I guess. If you make it worth my while."

The SAMCRO VP grinned. "Don’t I always, darlin'?"

"Most of the time at least," Tara said. She looked at her watch and saw she was really late. "Shit, I have to get going."

"Nice language in front of the kid," Jax teased. Tara just shook her head and dashed upstairs for a quick shower.

*   *   *   *   *

"I will probably come home late tonight," Jax said when she was fully dressed and ready to go to work. He was dressed in jeans and an undershirt by now and was still holding Abel. "Club business."

Tara knew better than to ask what this meant. She guessed she would have to come to term with Jax's career at one point and figure out how much exactly she wanted to get involved. But this was a very hard question and she was not prepared to answer it at this point. "Alright, I will come here after work and relieve Gemma."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Tara said.

He gave her a fond smile. "Thanks, babe. Don't know what I would do without you."

"Hm, you would probably sleep with a different girl every night while Gemma takes care of your kid," she mused.

"Well, that doesn’t sound too bad," Jax joked.

"You would miss me after two days," Tara said. She kissed him goodbye. "I have to go. See you tonight."

"Can't wait."

On her way out she noticed some cardboard boxes in the living room that definitely hadn’t been there before. "What are those?" she asked Jax.

"Oh, some stuff from storage. Gemma said some of them had more baby shit. I brought them here on Sunday but didn't have to time to look into them yet." He grinned. "I will move the upstairs to the nursery later. If you get bored, you can have a look."

"Very generous of you:"

"Your know me, I am a saint," Jax said, kissing the squirming Abel in his arms.

Tara shook her head and left. Time to go to work.

*   *   *   *   *

 Despite Jax’s best attempts, Tara made it to work on time. She spent a busy day, juggling her different duties and avoiding the disapproving gaze of Margaret Murphy. Maybe Tara was being petty but the administrator’s misgivings only strengthened her resolve to go to Jax’s this evening. When she got there around 7pm, she found Gemma there. "Hey."

"Hey," Tara replied. It was still odd to even exchange a civil greeting with Gemma, given her usual hatred of all the women Jax was with and their history together. Gemma had hated her with a passion the last time she had been with Jax and hadn't been thrilled when she had come back to Charming. The Biker Queen was civil at the moment – she probably realized that having Tara around was useful – but Tara wasn't quite sure she could trust the peace yet. There was little Gemma could do – you couldn’t really tell your thirty year old son who to date – but having her as an sworn enemy wasn't something Tara was keen on. She guessed time would tell. "Did you feed Able?"

Gemma nodded. "He is in his bed. I guess it will be a few hours before you have to deal with him again. Enjoy. I'm going home. Fixing dinner for Clay."

"Does this mean Jax will be back soon?"

"What does one have to do with the other?" Gemma asked.

"Well, he said he has club business to attend to tonight and I thought Clay would be involved. If he is home, I guess things have changed."

"They don't do everything together," Gemma pointed out. "I wouldn't wait with dinner, if I were you. If Jax tells you, he is late, he is usually much later. I guess I didn't raise him to be on time."

Tara couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed at that. Usually she was the one in a relationship that was always working. Now she realized how annoying being on the other side of this could be. Well, nothing that she could do about that now. She showed Gemma out and went into the kitchen to fix a simple dinner for herself with what Jax had lying around – which wasn't much. She knew Bobby usually made lunch for the guys at TM and Jax seemed to rely on this for most of his nutrition – which probably wasn't a good idea if Bobby's figure was any indication. At home Jax seemed to exist on a combination of eggs, milk, cereal, booze and cigarettes which didn’t appeal to her much. Having Abel home had changed things a bit but baby food wasn't exactly her favorite either. Luckily, Gemma brought a few things from time to time otherwise Jax would probably come home one night and find his whole kitchen empty. And then he would be hungry and have to deal with a famished infant who he couldn’t even nurse. The thought of Jax holding Able to his chest was amusing and kept her smiling during her rather lonely dinner. When she was done and had finished doing the dishes she found herself with nothing to do. Unable to calm down enough for watching TV or something similar, she stated looking for something to do. Then she remember the boxes she had noticed this morning. Maybe she should start searching them, so Jax could get them back into storage soon.

It certainly would help cleaning up the house. It still amazed Tara that a man who kept all his tools, his cut and his motorcycle in pristine condition could be such a slob when it came to his actual house. She was pretty sure that the place would look like a dumb if Gemma didn't came around to clean from time to time. It seemed like this duty was shifting to her the more time she spent with Jax but she found that she didn't mind too much. Maybe in time she could teach Jax some better habits. She went upstairs, started sorting through the boxes and indeed found some baby stuff. Most of it was too old to be reused but some toys and clothes still looked good enough as did a couple of children’s books. She moved them carefully aside and put all the other stuff in one box she would have Jax throw away afterwards.

When she opened the last box, the first thing she saw were old motorcycle manuals. It seemed like Jax had grabbed the wrong box, she highly doubted that there was anything for Abel in there unless there was such a thing as Harley children’s book. But maybe the children stuff was further to the bottom. She moved the manuals aside and suddenly came face to face with a simple black magazine called "Mars". She had no idea what to make of it and took it out of the crate. It was complete nondescript but seemed to be pretty old – it was apparently the first edition of 2000. Was it some more Harley stuff? She opened it somewhere in the middle and gasped in shock.

Gay porn, Jax had gay porn in storage. The whole room started to spin around her. Jesus, was Jax actually gay? Was he just pretending to be with her avoid suspicion? Was he really working at the moment or did he use the time to get out of town and hook up with a guy on the side? But this couldn't be, could it? Their lovemaking had felt as real as it possibly could and Jax was known to bed women left and right. If it was just an elaborate ruse he wouldn't act like that, would he?

She heard the front door open below and the sounds of someone going to the kitchen. Jax must have returned. She had to talk about this with him. She just couldn’t deal with this on her own. She put the magazine into the box and put the lid back on before walking down the stairs. She found Jax in the kitchen, drinking milk from the carton, as was his habit. He smiled and put the milk down when she entered. "Hey, babe"

Some of the milk remained on his face and she found it distracting. "You have some milk on your mouth."

He grinned more widely. "Easily fixed."

Jax walked to her and kissed her. It would have been hot but there was too much on her mind for her to enjoy this.

The VP pulled back when she didn't respond. "What's wrong, babe? Something wrong with Abel?"

"No, he's fine," Tara said quickly. "He is asleep in his bed."

"Then what's the matter?" he asked. From what Tara could tell he was honestly clueless, not a usual state for the normally pretty sharp Jax.

"I started going through the boxes you brought from storage," she began, trying not to sound accusing. Getting Jax defensive wouldn't help, she wanted answers, not a fight.

"Seems like you were pretty bored without me," Jax quipped, apparently unable to turn down the cockiness she liked so much. "Did you find something useful?"

"Some things, yeah, until I got to the last box. It was full of Harley manuals."

Now she could definitely see Jax tense. It was subtle and a moment later, he had a casual front again. "Must have grabbed the wrong box in storage. Or was there some baby stuff beneath the manuals?"

"No, just some gay porn."

Jax shook his head. "Goddammit."

Now everything started to bubble out of Tara. "What should I think about that, Jax? I can't believe I am asking this but are you secretly gay? Is this between us just a show for your MC buddies? Or for Gemma? Because I don't want to be a show act, especially not without being told! If you want out, just tell me."

"Jesus, Tara could you just calm down for a second?" Jax asked and Tara stopped herself even if it was hard. She looked at her boyfriend expectantly.

Jax was scratching his beard and looked thoughtful for a second. "You are right, it was my porn. But I am not gay."

"Because balls aren't touching?" Tara asked, unable to stop herself. It sounded too much like a bullshit excuse to her.

"No, because I am bisexual," Jax said with a glare. "So you don't get have to get all insecure because you don't have a dick."

Tara tried to process this. It was definitely better than Jax admitting that he was not attracted to her but it still came so unexpected and opened the door to a million other questions. One of them bubbled out. "Did you ever do something with a guy?"

"Yes," Jax said. His face was expressionless and hard to read.

"What did you do?"

"Pretty much all you can imagine. But if you are wondering, I am into fucking, not getting fucked."

Jesus, she had asked but now she was starting to regret the question. She felt like she didn't know the guy at all. And this confession brought up another question. "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe."

"Who?"

"Come on, Tara, what good does this do? All you need to know is that you are the only one I am seeing. I am not running some double life to hook up with Bobby when you aren't looking."

The Bobby thing was clearly a joke – or at least she hoped so. "Do the others know? The club? Gemma?"

"Some of the club," Jax said. "Not Clay, though. I don't know about Gemma. I never told her and she has never said anything but sometimes I wonder if she has caught on. Wouldn't surprise me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tara asked. "Then or now?"

Jax snorted. "Yeah, I bet sixteen-year old you would be really thrilled to learn about my teenage experimentation. Can’t see any way this could have misfired at all."

Well, he got her there. "What about now?"

"I wasn't sure about that one yet. It didn’t really matter since I am just with you at the moment and I have no plans to get some dick on the side. But at the same time I didn’t want any secrets between us – at least not more than are necessary. I hadn’t decided yet what to do. Seems like you made the decision for me."

He raked a hand through his long hair. "Please don’t go spreading it around. That would be bad for both me and the club. "

"I won’t," she promised. She might be hurt but she wouldn’t sink so far.

"So what happens now?"

"I need some time to think about this."

"Maybe I can help," Jax said. He crossed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. Despite the turmoil in her head, she found herself responding. She would figure this out later. Satisfied with her response, Jax became bolder, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and pushing her closer to the kitchen table. A small push sent sprawling on the table and before she could get her bearing again, Jax was already on top of her, continuing their make out session. One of his hands slipped under her shirt, squeezing her breast.

"Off with the pants," Jax breathed into her ears, then pulled back to free himself from his jeans. A bit dazed by the sudden change of events, Tara struggled to get her pants off. When she had succeeded and wanted to follow up with her underwear, Jax beat her to it. His was still wearing his T-shirt and cut but everything below the waist was gone, giving her a good look at his rock-hard erection. He closed in, ripped her panties off – she hoped they were not broken – and pushed her back onto the table. He got on top of her and she felt his erection pushing against her pussy. Without further ado, Jax entered her, not stopping until he had sunk to hilt. Tara gasped at the intrusion – Jax was much bigger than Kohn had been and she hadn't gotten used to it again – which the VP stifled with another kiss. He didn’t waste any time and started moving, giving her a hard, quick pace that pushed her into the unyielding wood below her with every thrust. It was not very comfortable but it was exactly what she needed at the moment. It was over quickly. Tara was pushed over the edge when Jax brushed her clitoris with his hands and when she involuntary tightened around him he spilled himself inside of her. Panting, both sweaty from the excessive layers of clothing they were wearing, they slowly separated again. Tara instinctively went for her clothes while Jax made no move to cover himself. "Damn," the VP said. "Remind me to do this more often."

He seemed pretty pleased with himself which Tara didn’t find quite appropriate given the situation. "And where would you eat then?"

This did not faze Jax at all. "I don't mind that the table pulls double-duty." When she pulled her pants on, he stopped her. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. It was great. I just have to think about us."

"Come on, Tara," Jax said, exasperated. "Didn't I just prove to you that I wasn't gay?"

"It's not like that," Tara said. "I just need to figure out how I feel about you being into guys."

"Shouldn't you find it hot?" Jax said, hopefully.

"I..." she began only to find that she did not know what to say. Tara guessed it could be hot but she had never thought about it too much one way or the other. She wasn't into porn that much and in real life it had never been an issue. "That's one of the things I have to find out. I will call you tomorrow."

"Whatever," Jax said, clearly mad at her. He took his cut off and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him fully naked. "I will take a shower, you can either join me or show yourself out."

Tara did the later despite being quite tempted. On her way out, she went upstairs and snatched one of the magazines in the box. Maybe some research would help.


	2. Aftermath

Jax was still pissed at work the next morning. Pissed at himself for grabbing the goddam box he had hidden all his old porn in. Pissed at Gemma who had asked all kinds of questions he did not want to answer. Even pissed at Abel who had woken him in the goddam middle of the night for apparently no reason at all. But most of all he was pissed at Tara. The fucking nerve of this woman! He fucking opened up to her and she threw it back in his face! Did their relationship mean so little to her? He had fucking killed for this woman – well, kinda, Kohn had pissed him off so much it would have been hard not to kill the guy – and she turned tail and ran when he admitted he was into dick as well? It was ridiculous! He could have understood her reaction if he was just into other guys – the whole setup wouldn't have made any sense then – but this way it didn't affect her at all. What did she care if he had fucked guys in the past? He could have had the whole club in his goddam ass every Friday night and it would not change a thing when it came to their relationship. Jax had not cheated on her and he certainly did not suffer from dick withdrawal. Maybe it was the whole 'bisexuals are sluts' stereotype at work. As far was stereotypes went it was a pretty tame one – and Jax had to admit that the shoe at least somewhat fit him – but it was annoying nevertheless. He probably had to make clear to Tara that he wanted her and just her. But he thought their fuck yesterday had proven that.

It might be easier to just end it now – or were they already broken up? – and go back to a woman who did not know the truth but Jax did not have the heart to do that. He cared about Tara, just like he had deeply cared for her all those years ago – and at least some of the time in between. He could not walk away from this. This weakness made him angry again, this time at himself. He was the goddam SAMCRO VP! He could not pine after some girl like a goddam teenager! In his anger he did not focus on what he was doing with the engine in front of him and painfully bumped his hand at a protruding metal part. "Shit," he cursed, jumping back and examining his hand. No serious damage but it hurt like hell anyway.

Opie walked over to him. "You okay?"

Jax nodded. "Just a small bump."

"That’s not what I meant," his best friend, his face serious.

Shit, of course Ope would notice his bad mood. Jax was tempted to just shrug the question off but then reconsidered. Maybe Opie could give him some input. "Let’s walk for a bit."

They walked away from the others and sat down on one of the benches. Jax pulled out a smoke and lit up, needing the nicotine before he poured his heart out. He never had been good at this feeling shit. Opie was watching him shrewdly. "What's going on?"

"It is stupid, really," Jax said. "You shouldn't worry with all the shit you are going through."

"Jax, you are my best friend, your problems are mine. Now spill it."

Jax sighed. Alright, then. "I brought some boxes home from storage this weekend – more stuff for Abel. I didn't have time to sort them, so I put them in the house. I told Tara she could look them through, if she got bored, though I didn't expect her to actually do it."

"Okay, this doesn't sound too bad yet."

"Do you remember Mars magazine?" Jax asked.

This took Opie off guard. "The porn mag?"

"The very same."

"Yeah, I remember you having a sizeable collection but I don't see how...wait are you saying that you still have them? And that Tara found them?"

Jax nodded. "I put them into storage some time ago. I didn't want them lying round the house when Wendy moved in with me. I had completely forgotten about them and must have grabbed the wrong box by mistake. Tara found them when she was looking for baby stuff."

"Shit," Opie said. "What did she say?"

"I was barely inside when she was in my face, wanting to know if I was gay and just dating her for appearances. I tell you, Ope, this is not a conversation you want to have."

"I fully believe that," Opie said. "What did you do? Deny everything?"

"What was I supposed to say? That they are Gemma's?" Come to think of it, this might have been a good idea. It certainly would have been hilarious to let Tara think Gemma was into hardcore gay porn on the side. The resulting conversations would have been priceless. "I told her the truth. That I was also into dick."

"Jesus," Opie said, now grabbing a smoke as well. "How did she take it?"

"Not well. She started to ask all kinds of very intimate questions. Wanted to know what I had done, who knew about this, all this stuff. She even asked if I had been with anyone she knew."

"Did you tell her about you and me?"

Jax shook his head. "Wouldn't want you to get dragged in this fight. It was just teenage shit anyway."

It had been more than that for him but only pain could come from admitting that. Opie had been his first. It had been just jerking off and a bit making out a few times but it had had a profound impact on the young and impressionable Jax. If Ope had been willing, Jax would have done a lot more with him, maybe even bottomed for the guy, but Ope had blocked each of his attempts to escalate. Still, they had spent quite some time as teenagers this way, jerking off each other and making out, which in Jax's mind was as homoerotic as a blowjob even if Opie had not seen it that way. This was all way in the past, though, as Opie had eventually moved on to women only. Jax hadn’t been that lucky – or had he been the lucky one? – his desire for dick was here to stay.

Opie paused and looked over the yard to the other members. "Does she know about you and...?"

"Of course not, she was freaking out already. I dodged her question and tried to get back in control. I was afraid it was over already but when I kissed her to show her I love her, she kissed me back. We had sex on the kitchen table and I thought everything was fine. But then she said she had to think things through, grabbed her stuff and left. She said she will call me."

"Ouch," Opie said.

"This it total bullshit, Ope. I fucking open up to her and she blames me for it. It doesn't even matter, I fuck only her. Who cares if I am into dick as well?"

"You can't blame her for being shocked," Opie pointed out. "You would be surprised too, if she told you she was into pussy."

"Yeah for maybe ten seconds then I would be fucking thrilled," Jax said.

Ope chuckled. "Maybe this was a bad example. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Wait for her to resurface, I guess. If she doesn't, I know someone who will take my mind of her."

Opie looked at him thoughtfully and Jax was certain his best friend was mulling things over. Probably trying to figure out a way to help him. Jax doubted he could, unless he wanted to throw in a blowjob. Still, letting it out had helped. But now it was time for other things. "Let's get back to work before Clay chews us out for slacking off."

*   *   *   *   * 

After a mostly sleepless night, Tara postponed going to work and headed to TM instead, feeling that this issue did not tolerate any delays. After the first shock had worn off, she had at least somewhat wrapped her head around Jax getting busy with another guy – partly thanks to Mars magazine which actually was pretty good as far as porn rags went. Not that that made the reveal any less shocking. It might not make an immediate difference in their daily lives but to her it was a huge secret that had no place in a relationship. Tara knew of course that Jax probably kept a lot things from her – mostly related to the club – but this one seemed so personal that Tara felt betrayed by the secret keeping. But she had to admit that Jax had had good reasons to keep quiet and was willing to extend an olive branch, if he promised to be honest with her in the future. She would pull Jax aside and talk this out.

When she arrived at the garage, she saw Opie working on a car. Jax was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Tara," Ope said.

"Hey, I am looking for Jax. Is he somewhere?"

"Working in the back with Juice," Opie said, wiping sweat off his face. It was a stifling hot day and the mechanic seemed soaked already. Tara was a bit surprised that he had not ditched his shirt yet, Jax certainly would have.

"Thanks," Tara said and started to walk on.

Opie stopped her. "Can I talk to you before you go to him?"

"Sure, what about?" Tara said, surprised by this request. Opie and she weren’t really close despite the strong bond between him and Jax.

The big man gave her a small smile. "You and Jax, obviously."

"He told you what happened?" Tara asked, incredulous.

"Of course he did. He was pretty pissed when he came in today. Feels like you held his honesty against him."

"That’s not what happened! I was just surprised. I felt like I did not know him at all."

Opie held up a hand and stopped her. "Relax, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I complete understand you reaction." He sighed. "I gotta be honest here, Tara, this could be a make or break situation. Jax keeps this stuff really bottled up and that he told you the truth shows that he cares about you. If you give him shit for that, I don't think things will work out between the two of you. He will probably drop you, if you can't deal with it."

This was a gut punch. In her mind, Tara had been the wounded party here, hurt by the lack of trust Jax had shown her. That he might break it off had not entered her mind yet. "It's not about, you know..."

"The cock-sucking?" Opie suggested with a grin.

Her eyes went wide. "Jax does that?"

"Would that be a problem for you?"

"No, of course not," she quickly said, "I, well, just..."

Opie laughed. "I knew it would be. That’s the real problem here, isn't it? You think he isn't the man you thought he was. He isn't the big bad biker anymore but rather the guy who kept getting frisky with his best friend."

This was too much at once for Tara. Her mind spun and she latched onto the last piece of information. "You and Jax?"

"As teenagers," Opie said freely. "Not much, just seeing each other’s dick, jerking off, this kind of stuff. You know, teenage experimentation."

Tara didn't, not really at least. She definitely hadn’t done anything with another girl. Maybe this was a guy thing. They were pretty interested in each other’s penises, after all.

"I moved on from dick, Jax didn't," Opie continued. "But no, he doesn’t really suck dick, if that makes it any easier. Not that I know of, at least."

This brought her back to what Opie had implied earlier. "What is that supposed to mean, I don't think he is the same man now that I know the truth?"

"You think he is less of a man, this is why you get all awkward and twisted-up about this. Trust is just the excuse."

"Nonsense. I don't have a problem with Jax being into guys. Or anyone being into other guys."

"Oh really?" Opie said, clearly unconvinced. "I hope you are right about that because Jax will likely catch up when you do and then things could get ugly."

"It is really none of your business, Opie," Tara said brusquely. She felt forced into the defensive by him and did not appreciate that at all. Especially since he had a point. Why else would she have felt relieved by knowing that Jax did not suck dick? This added another problem to her growing relationship issues list and clashed badly with her self-image as an open-minded and tolerant person.

"Jax is my best friend, I don't want to see him hurt," Ope said. "If I didn't think you two were right for each other I would have told him to ditch you already and find someone else. Just keep what I told you in mind when you talk to him."

Tara nodded, left Opie where he was and walked deeper into the garage. As promised, she found Jax and Juice there, both busy tinkering with a Harley engine. Both had ditched their shirts due to the heat and the sight made Tara uncomfortable. Just yesterday she wouldn't have minded – both were easy on the eye and this behavior was to be expected in the club – but things had changed a lot in the last twenty-four hours. She knew now that Jax had gotten cozy with Opie as a teenager – which she really should have seen coming with the touchy feeliness between the two – but that did not mean this was all the same-sex action the VP had gotten. In fact, Jax had said he had 'done pretty much all she could imagine' and she now could imagine a lot more than mutual masturbation. And here Jax was, working with a young, buff guy while neither of them was wearing anything from the waist up. She couldn’t help but wonder if the VP found Juice attractive. Jealousy spread inside of her at the thought, it was like seeing him with a Crow Eater with her tits hanging out. Jax looked up from his work when she entered. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we should talk," Tara said. "Could you give us a minute, Juice?"

Juice actually glanced at Jax and only left when the VP nodded which further fueled Tara’s paranoia. Jax wiped his hands with a rag and flopped down on a chair. "Talk then. I said all I had to say yesterday."

Tara guessed Opie was right about Jax being pissed at her. Which in return pissed her off. "Oh, so now I am the problem?"

"Seems like it to me. After all, you are the one who gets all bent out of shape by me being into dick as well."

"That's not what this is about. If you had trusted me..."

"Oh, knock it off, Tara," Jax said, exasperated. "We both know this isn’t what this is about. Look, if you can’t handle it, I completely understand. Just don't waste both of our time. We call it quits and move on with our lives. You probably have other options, I know I do."

Now the jealousy was maddening and Tara would be dammed if she would just waste this relationship. It might be strange but Jax did not do normal anyway. And she would not give Gemma the satisfaction of dropping out now. "You are right. This isn't about trust. I don't know why but I felt uncomfortable with you being into other guys – I guess I still do. But I won’t let it ruin the good thing we have, Jax. I am here and I promise you I will get over it."

Jax's face softened. "Come here, babe."

Tara moved closer and Jax pulled her into his lap, kissing her. She eagerly responded – the jealousy still lingering in her mind – and stared to get really into it. It was really not appropriate here but she would be dammed if this would stop her.

Footsteps sounded and Tara heard a muffled "Sorry, thought you were done" just when Jax wanted to slip a hand beneath her shirt.

She turned her head and saw the flustered looking Juice. Jax seemed unfazed. "You can enjoy the show for all I care, Juice. What do you think, babe?"

Juice actually flushed at the proposal which surprised Tara. She had thought the club was used to all kinds of crudeness. But regardless of what Juice decided, she would not fuck Jax with all of the club to see. She could only imagine what Gemma would say to that. "Not a chance, Teller. I guess you have to wait for tonight."

"You coming over then?" Jax asked.

"I might. If I decide you are worth my time."

Jax gave her a playful smile. "Oh really? Well, you better decide soon otherwise my bed will already be full."

"Not with anyone of quality," Tara said. She got up, kissed Jax goodbye and left, pretty sure that they had started to piece things together.

*   *   *   *   *

 Later this night, Jax pushed her onto his bed chest first. Before Tara could turn around to face him, Jax was on top of her, pushing her down and attacking her neck with his mouth. Both of them were completely naked and she could feel Jax’s dick on her backside. Tara tried to turn around again but Jax stopped her. "No babe. This is the way I want it."

Tara had planned to ride him tonight – partly because it was the least gay position she could think of – but knew it was pointless to argue with Jax once he had his mind made up, especially if it involved doggy style. Originally she had thought that all men liked the position but now that she knew the truth about Jax's sexuality it seemed a bit, well, gay to her. But these not at all sexy thoughts were driven from her mind when Jax pulled her to her hands and knees and roughly pushed into her. Without hesitation he started moving, pushing her into the mattress with every thrust. Tara moaned in pleasure. It was a bit rough but she could appreciate a good pounding from time to time.

Jax seemed to have the same idea. He set a rough and merciless pace that had her thrashing beneath him in no time. She felt getting close and was unable to keep the embarrassing moans from flowing out. "You like that, baby?" Jax whispered to her.

"Yeah," she gasped.

Jax chuckled. "Knew you would. How about you come for me then?"

He gave her another hard thrust, bent closer to her back and cupped her breasts. The new angle and additional contact was enough to send her over the edge. Tara arched in pleasure and for a moment every thought was pushed out of her head. When she came back from her high, she felt Jax give a few more thrusts and felt him spill himself deep inside of her. The VP pulled out of her and lay on his back next to her. "You okay, babe?" he said, giving her a lazy grin.

"Great," Tara said. She could have said more but did not want to fuel Jax's ego. The guy seemed to think himself as a sex god already – maybe because he kinda was – and while she found his cockiness more attractive than she liked to admit she did not want to inflate his head even further. Instead she just cuddled into him.

"Not bad for a gay guy, hm?" Jax asked, giving her a shit-eating grin. Apparently, he felt like he had won the argument – thought Tara wasn't sure which argument that would be.

"Don't sound so dammed pleased, Teller. I already knew your could use that dick of yours."

"Well, you know my dick. He is a handsome fellow but he needs constants reassurance. Don't you, Little Jax?"

Now Tara had to laugh besides herself. "He was very good. Not sure about his owner, though. He seems to have a few issues."

"Yeah, one of them being that one of my porn mags is missing. You know anything about that?"

Tara hadn’t expected him to notice that. It made her wonder how much gay porn Jax was consuming at the side – none since they were back together, she hoped. "I may have taken one of them for research reasons."

One of the biggest smiles she had ever seen spread on Jax’s face and she knew she was in trouble. When Jax looked at you like that you could expect merciless teasing for days straight. "You are a very dirty woman, Dr. Knowles. What did you do with it? Bring it work to spice up your lunch break?"

"I would never do that," Tara said, feeling herself blushing. "It’s in my house. And I did not use it for that."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "I wasn’t aware that porn had another use than getting off."

"I wanted to find out how I feel about you being with other guys. I thought looking at porn might help."

Now the VP was looking at her with something like hunger in the eyes. "And did you like it?"

"Some of it," Tara admitted. "Probably as much as regular porn, I would say. One shooting was pretty good. Simon and Juan."

"A classic," Jax said, looking nostalgic for a moment. "It was hot back then already and now it always reminds me of...never mind."

Now Tara was interested. "What does it remind you of?"

Jax looked pained. "One of my hookups. Probably the most important one. Well, besides Ope since he was the first."

Oh. "Tell me more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to know this side of you. I could deal with the outlaw, I am pretty sure I can deal with the bisexual."

Doubt was written on Jax's face but he nodded. "Alright. There was this little Latino guy that caught my eye when Wendy and I had split up. Great head, young and soft and eager. I had a lot of fun with him for a while. Ended it when you came back into my life."

He stopped, apparently unsure if he should continue. "It's okay," Tara said and actually meant it. She was surprisingly okay with the idea. It wasn’t much of a stretch to imagine Jax dominating a smaller guy like he had just done with her.

"You want to know his name?" Jax asked, actually avoiding her eyes.

"I guess?" Tara said, a bit surprised by this.

"Juice."


	3. Three is a Crowd

Tara was stunned for a moment. "You and Juice? How did that happen?"

Jax grinned. "Always had the feeling the guy was checking me out behind my back. He never said a word, though. When I finally had enough of the guessing, I challenged him to a shirtless boxing match. The bulge in his pants told me all I needed to know. When I took a shower afterwards, I invited him to join me." He laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face. Deer in a headlight."

She did not laugh and which sobered Jax up instantly. "You okay? Sorry if it was too much information."

"It’s not that," Tara said. "Just not sure how to feel about you working with an ex."

"Technically Opie is an ex as well," Jax pointed out. "You didn't mind him."

"Well, he said he moved on from this kind of stuff. And it was a long time ago. When was the last time you did anything with Juice?"

"Are you sure you want to know that?"

"I am pretty sure, I can handle everything at this point," she said.

"Maybe two months ago. But if you start to worry about what I did before we got back together, I have a lot of women you should worry about."

Tara knew this. The Crow Eaters were always around and she knew it was pointless to ask Jax to stay away from them. Even if the guy was willing – he likely wasn't, Jax didn't take getting bossed around very well –, she knew it would hurt his reputation in the club. She had never minded the Crow Eaters much, anyway. They might be younger than her, some of them might even be better looking but they generally had no personality to mention. Jax certainly wouldn’t leave her for one of them. She wasn’t so sure about Juice, though. What if Jax wanted something he could only get from another guy? She wasn't quite sure what that could be but the possibility was there. Was it true that guys gave better head then girls? She had never been that keen on oral sex and if Juice offered killer blowjobs now questions asked, it might tempt Jax.

"You are already getting jealous, are you?" Jax said as if reading her mind. Some form of weary amusement was on his face.

"No," Tara quickly said, thought she was quite sure she wasn't fooling anyone.

"I told you, Tara, you are the only one. I am not ducking behind corners to get blown by Juice during lunch break."

That visual did not help at all. "I know that, it is just, well, weird."

"I can't do more than tell you," Jax said. "You will have to figure the rest out for yourself. But I know one thing you can do if you are concerned."

"What?" she asked, intrigued.

He grinned and put her hand on his renewed erection. "Get on top of me."

Usually she wouldn't have accepted this deflection but it seemed jealousy was quite effective in making her do what Jax wanted. She swung a leg over the VP and straddled the guy. She would make him forget any Puerto Ricans with shaved heads.

*   *   *   *   *

 Jax thought everything had worked much better than expected. Tara seemed to have calmed down and the jealousy she seemed to feel only made her more agreeable in bed. She had even sucked him off this morning, which Jax considered a good start in the day. If this became a ritual, he really would regret not coming clean to her earlier. Though Tara would have to get over her jealousy eventually, if that was supposed to work out. So he probably should enjoy this while it lasted.

He met Opie upfront who was busy with his pre-work cigarette. "Morning."

"Morning," Ope said. He looked Jax over. "You seem happy."

The VP nodded and pulled out a smoke on his own. "Patched things up with Tara. Thanks for talking to her. Didn't expect you to just throw yourself out there."

"Thought it might help to give her some perspective. So she is cool with you being into dick as well?"

"Not sure if cool is the right word. She is still trying to wrap her head around it but I think we are making progress. My honesty is definitely paying off at moment."

Opie raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"She might be a little jealous and is trying to best to make sure I am sated"

"Fuck me," Opie laughed. "You really know how to spin a situation."

"What can I say? It comes with the job."

"But why would Tara be jealous exactly?" Opie asked. "Is she worried about me? That one day I rediscover my desire for dick, bend you over a car and fuck you silly?"

"Oh really? Is that what you would do?"

"Probably, yes. I think it might do you good to be the bitch for once. Would keep you humble."

Jax recognized a challenge when he saw one. "Given how fascinated you always were with my dick, I think you might be more interested in taking it."

Opie snorted. "I was only interested because you were uncut and big for your age."

"Well, I am still big for my age and have all my cock. So, you might still be tempted."

"Just tell yourself that," Ope said. "Besides, isn't it an unspoken rule that the smaller guy gets fucked?"

"You know me, Ope, I never cared too much about rules."

"Oh? Does that mean that the little Rican gets to plow your ass now? Because I would pay to see that."

"Juice would never go for that. But speaking of little Puerto Ricans: He’s the reason Tara is jealous."

Opie gaped at him. "You told her about him?"

"I kinda backed myself into a corner yesterday," Jax admitted. "I could have lied but I didn’t want any more secrets between us, so I told her."

"And now she fears you will go back to him when she doesn’t put out enough? Kind of a dick move Jax but good for you."

"I didn’t do it on purpose! She wanted more honesty between us, I gave it to her. And I told her over and over again that I want only her but I can’t change how she feels."

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts," Opie said. "I hope it won’t blow up in your face. I don’t need a full force bitch war."

"You think I should give Juice a heads up?" Jax asked.

"Might be a good idea. Tell him not to drink anything Tara offers him."

Jax laughed at the joke, finished his smoke and went to find Juice.

*   *   *   *   *

He found his favorite Puerto Rican in the back, getting changed for work – which these days meant stripping off everything that wasn't necessary for the minimum of decency. "Hey, Jax."

"Hey," Jax said. Maybe it was all the shit that had been stirred up in the last days but he couldn't help feeling tempted by the young Rican next to him. It would be so easy. Grab Juice, throw him on the hood of nearby car and get busy. He didn't have lube so he would have to settle for a blowjob but Jax was more than fine with that. It would be his second in less than an hour but there was no such thing as too many blowjobs. But he quickly pushed the thought aside. He had made a promise to Tara and he intended to keep it. "I need to talk to you."

"Everything okay between you and Tara?" Juice asked immediately.

"Yeah, we patched things up." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I let something slip yesterday and more or less had to admit we were together. Just a heads up in case you meet Tara."

"Is she mad? Do I have to be worried?"

"She seems a bit jealous but apparently her tactic is to fuck me more than before. So I wouldn't worry if I were you. Just be diplomatic when she asks you. Maybe play it down a bit and reassure her that you don't want to steal her from me."

"Oh, okay," Juice said tonelessly.

Now Jax felt bad for putting this duty on him. "I'm sorry it had to end it like that. Please don't feel like you have to wait for me. If you have someone else, you have my blessing to do everything."

"Don’t worry, Jax, I wasn’t look for eternal love when I slipped into the shower with you."

"Just for a dick to fill you up?" Jax quipped, unable to stop himself.

Juice took it in stride. "Pretty much, yeah. And it did not disappoint. Might be hard to find a similar one."

"How about Half-Sack?" Jax suggested. "I sometimes feel like he is checking me out."

"I am pretty sure you think everybody is checking you out, so I'm gonna take this one with a grain of salt. He isn't my type anyway. I need a big guy to hold me down and fuck me till I scream."

Damn, this went straight to Jax’s dick. "So you would need Ope, right? I don’t think he is into this kind of stuff anymore."

"Maybe he just isn’t into you anymore," Juice said. "But don’t worry about me, I will be fine. You just make things work with Tara, I will try my best to help."

"Thanks, Juice," Jax said, marveling on how easy this was. He stripped his own shirt off. "Come on, let’s get to work."

*   *   *   *   *

 Tara had some time to wrap her head around this newest revelation during work but when she went back to Jax’s after work she found that it hadn’t helped much. It wasn't the act itself, she was quite okay with the idea of Jax being with another guy by now. She even had to admit that the setup Jax/Juice might be pretty hot. But there was the problem: it might be too hot. She was not comfortable with Jax being around a guy who – by the VP's own words – gave great head. She trusted Jax – at least she liked to think so – but that did not mean she was fine with unnecessary temptations. And what did Juice think about the whole idea? Did he still want Jax? Was he maybe resenting her for coming back into Jax’s life after so many years and taking him away from him? Was she the other woman – or just the woman – in this setup? This were uncomfortable questions and she didn't feel like she could just ask Jax. He was already thinking she was jealous – and enjoying every second of it, the bastard – when she admitted it he would become truly insufferable. But since he could not stop him from seeing Juice, she would just have to accept it. What other option did she have? Well, she could waltz into the clubhouse, beat the shit out of Juice and tell him to stay the hell away from her man – at least this would be what Gemma would have done. But Tara knew there was a lot spoke against this idea: First of all, it would tell pretty much anyone Jax’s secret and she had vowed to keep it for him. Then she had the nagging suspicion that Juice could easily best her in a fight despite his smaller frame. And catfights just weren't her style, despite what Gemma might think.

These thoughts kept her busy while she was starting to make dinner. Jax was supposed to join her today but she would be surprised when he was on time – he usually never was. Then a knock on the door startled her out of thoughts. Was it Jax? No, he would have used his key. Maybe one of the guys. She lowered the heat on the stove and went over to see who it was. When she opened the door she was startled to find Juice there. "Hey," the Puerto Rican said. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, startled by the unexpected arrival.

Juice came inside and she closed the door behind of him. "Jax will be home soon," Juice said over his shoulder. "He told me you would be here and I figured it would be a good opportunity to clear some things up."

Tara was not sure what to expect when she followed Juice into the kitchen. "What is this about, Juice?"

"You and Jax, obviously," Juice said. "And me, I guess. Jax told me that you know."

"About you and him? Yes, he told me yesterday."

"And how do you feel about that?"

This was a hard question but she could not admit that, could she? Juice would tell Jax and then he would start to worry again. "Fine. I mean the whole being into guys as well thing took some getting used to but I am okay with it by now."

"I just want to make sure we are on the same page here," Juice said. "You are Jax's girlfriend and on the way to become his Old Lady. You have nothing to fear from me. I had a lot of fun with Jax but I know we could never be a real couple – at least not like you guys are. I would never do something to take this away from you. It might be awkward for you to know he is in a club with me but I promise I won't make a move. And Jax adores you, you don't have to worry about him straying anytime soon."

It felt good to hear that, much better than she liked to admit. "I know that, Juice and I wouldn't want things to get weird between the two of us."

Juice smiled. "Me neither. I might need you to stitch me up one day. Wouldn't want to tempt you to get rid of a rival."

"I am not like that, " Tara said. She hesitated for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How were things between you and Jax?"

"Frustrating at first. I pined after the incredibly hot VP and wondered how and if to make a move. Eventually Jax took it out of my hands. He beat me up in a show match and pulled me into the shower with him afterwards where he pounded my ass like there was no tomorrow. I was sore all over the next day."

Tara stiffened and Juice stopped. "Sorry. Too much information?"

"No, go on," she said. It had not disturbed her. In fact it had turned her quite a bit which was really embarrassing.

"I was lost then. Went to the guy's bed whenever he wanted me and nobody was looking. We both knew it was just for fun, that there was no way that the SAMCRO VP could have one of his brothers as his Old Lady. But that didn't matter much. The secret keeping was a bit annoying but we are used to keep things from others. I think it might have been harder for Jax, actually. He doesn't want Clay or Gemma to know."

At this moment the door opened and Jax walked in. "Sorry, I am late...what are you doing here?"

"Making sure I don't get hacked up by a jealous doc," Juice said with a smile.

Jax worriedly look at Tara. "Everything okay here?"

"Fine," Tara said.

"Really?" Jax asked. "For it looks like it could be very awkward – or dangerous for Juice."

"I am not your mother, Jackson," Tara huffed. "Seriously, everything is fine. Juice just wanted to tell me how happy he is for us and that he wouldn’t get between us."

"In more manly words, maybe," Juice said. "Anyway, I should head home. See you tomorrow, Jax."

"See you, Juice," Jax said.

Juice squeezed by him through the door and for a moment Tara had the mental image of the two together, Juice helpless on his back as the much larger Jax pounded into him. She had to admit it was hot but then Jax spoke and brought her back to the present. "Everything alright? You know you can tell me if there is a problem, right?"

"I told you everything is fine, Jax. Why do you find this so hard to believe that Juice and I came to a civil understanding?"

"Because Gemma is my mother," Jax said without skipping a beat.

"I am not you mother," Tara said indignantly.

"Thank God for that," Jax said, coming closer and kissing her. "I believe you, babe, and I am glad you could work things out with Juice. Can't have you getting jealous every time I go to work."

"Well, I would sleep easier if you could keep your shirt on at work," Tara teased.

"That’s never gonna happen," Jax said immediately. "It’s far too hot for that. And I worked too much for this body not to show it off."

"Jax Teller the show-off, who would have thought?"

Jax grinned. "Pretty much everybody who knows me." He kissed her again. "Let's eat before I throw you onto this table again."

With a big effort, Tara pulled back and finished making dinner. Jax started wolfing down his food immediately though whether it was out of hunger or because he was eager to have sex with her, Tara did not know. "I'm gonna need that mag you took back," Jax said between bites. "I'm putting them back into storage tomorrow and don't want to split up the collection. I might sell them one day for a good price."

"You don't need them anymore?" Tara asked in surprise.

"I get my porn from the internet nowadays. Juice can get you everything you want. Why do you think they were in storage? I could hardly go there every time I want to jerk-off."

"Can I keep it for a bit?" Tara asked hesitantly. "And maybe have a look into the others?"

Lust spread itself on Jax’s face. Apparently he was more than fine with this idea. "Eat up, babe. I think I need the table."

*   *   *   *   *

 Two weeks later, Tara was on her way back from work, tired and harassed. She had had a long day and was happy to see Jax again. He had said she was in for a treat tonight but would not say anything more when she had pressed him for details. He had given Abel to Gemma for the night, which in Tara’s mind was pretty suggestive, but other than this vague hint she had honestly had no clue what Jax could be up about.

When she pulled up before Jax's house she saw Juice who was just getting of his bike. He saw her coming and stopped, looking confused. "Hey," Tara said when she got out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"Jax told me to come over after work," Juice said. "Didn't think you would be here."

"Why not?"

"Well, I expect we will discuss some club stuff and I thought you didn't want to know the details. Maybe Jax thinks you are ready and wants you to listen."

Details of the club’s criminal activities was not what Tara considered a treat but maybe Juice was right and Jax wanted to prove to her that he trusted her. Though she did not really see why he would need Juice for that. But she guessed she would find out soon enough. She opened the door with her key and let Juice in. She saw Jax sitting on the couch in the living room, eyes glued to a Harley manual. He looked up when they entered. A big grin spread on his face. "There you guys are, just on time."

He stood up and walked over to him. He did not wear his cut but rather a simple white tee with "SAMCRO" written on in. He moved in on Tara and kissed her. "Hey, babe."

"Hey," she said. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Juice averting his gaze. It might be jealousy but Tara considered it more likely that Juice was just shy and did not want to intrude.

"Come here, Juice," Jax said and pulled the smaller guy to him. Then to Tara's enormous surprise, he kissed Juice as well. The Puerto Rican gasped and looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "What is going on, Jax?"

Tara thought this was a good question but was too confused to say anything .Jax still grinned like a madmen when he closed the door firmly behind them. "You were such a good boy, Juice, I thought I owed you a going away present for the good way you handled me getting back together with Tara."

Tara saw Juice flush. Apparently this ‘good boy’ talk was going right to his dick. Jax now looked at her. "And I didn't forget about you, babe. After watching you read all this porn, I thought it was time I give you a good look at the real deal. At least one time."

She blinked in surprise. "What does this mean?"

"It means," Jax said, pulling Juice into his arms so he was straddling the guy from behind. "That you can watch while I pound his Rican ass one last time. And once I am done with him, I will give you the fuck you will want at that time."

"Jesus," Juice said, a flush in his face. Tara did not need to look down to see that he was probably hard. Jax grinned and gave him a kiss on the neck.

"I see Juice is down already. What about you, babe? You game?"

This was weird, so weird. But Tara could not deny it was hot. Damn, how could Jax know her so well? True, she had read more Mars magazine than she liked to admit but going from this to "hey, maybe she would like to see me screw a guy" was quite a jump. She felt a hint of jealousy watching him with Juice but calmed herself with the fact that this was just the one time. And Jax repeated again and again how much he loved her. "Yeah", she breathed.

"Knew you would be. Come on, Juicy. Let’s get upstairs. Take care of your VP. You follow us, babe," Jax said before dragging Juice up the stairs.

Tara took the time to pull of her shoes and jacket before moving upstairs. When she reached Jax's bedroom, she saw that Jax and Juice standing in front of the bed, making out. Jax seized Juice's cut and gently pulled it off before much more roughly ripping his shirt over his head. The VP took his own shirt off which Juice used as an opportunity to kiss down his chest. Jax smiled at him and immediately started removing his jeans, leaving himself in his boxers – which to Tara's amusement were black with a Reaper pattern. He broke the contact for a minute and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come here, Juice."

Juice moved closer and again started kissing down his front, coming steadily closer to the budging erection in Jax’s underpants. When he reached the hem of the boxers, Juice looked up expectantly. "Do it, Juice Suck me off. Take care of your VP."

The Puerto Rican gave a small moan and quickly pushed the boxers down, freeing Jax's considerable length. Tara barely had time to look at it before the Puerto Rican swallowed it in one go. Jax groaned and put a hand on Juice's shaved had. "Just like that, Juice."

He motioned Tara to move closer. She gingerly did, not sure how to act in this situation. Maybe it was best to just let Jax run the show – not that he wasn’t doing that anyway. When she was close enough, Jax kissed her. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"It will get even better soon. You can get undressed, if you want."

Guessing it would be silly to be the only fully clothed person in the room, she took off her T-shirt and jeans, leaving her in bra and panties. Jax motioned for her to sit on a chair next to bed and then focused back on Juice. "Pretty good, Juice. Ready for your reward?"

Juice vigorously nodded. "Good," Jax said. "Take your clothes off. I will pound you into next week."

The Puerto Rican’s eyes widened and he released Jax. He quickly stripped off his jeans and black boxers briefs, completely unashamed about undressing in front of Tara. Apparently his shyness vanished once he got busy. Tara look away when he took his underwear off but quickly changed her mind. This was silly, looking was the whole point. She turned her head back and took stock. Juice was bigger than she had expected – not that she regularly wondered about other guy's dicks – but not as big as Jax was. Unlike the VP, Juice was hairless making him look even more like a child in comparison to Jax. He was rock hard and seemed to be as eager for this as Jax was.

"On your back, feet in the air," Jax said, making room on the bed.

While Juice got into position, Jax grabbed a bottle of lube – since when did they have lube in the house? –, pulled on a condom and lubed himself up. When he got on top of Juice, the Puerto Rican suddenly seemed tense. "Wait, Jax, not yet..."

The rest was drowned out in a hiss, as Jax slipped into him without any warning. Juice’s face was contorted in pain. Jax bent down and kissed his brow. "Shh, relax. I'm in. You okay there, little guy?"

Juice nodded and Jax gave him no more rest. He pulled Juice into his arms and gave him a strong, hard pace. It was rough, rougher then Tara had ever seen but Juice took it without complain. Tara watched in rapt fascination. Juice look tiny in Jax’s arms and the rough way Jax was handling him – he had just sunk his teeth into Juices lower lip – made the image even hotter for her. And Juice was having fun as well, he was moaning beneath Jax, his rock-hard dick pressing into the VP’s stomach. Tara wondered how long he would last at this pace and how Jax had planned this. If he came in Juice – the thought reignited her jealousy – she would have to wait and she was fucking done waiting.

"Jax, I'm gonna…," Juice gasped as if reading her thoughts.

"Go on, Juice. Make your VP proud."

Juice did not need any more encouragement. He groaned and came all over himself and Jax's stomach. Jax pulled him closer and gave him one last thrust before stilling. Spent and with a slightly dazed expression on his face, Juice went limp on the bed. Jax carefully pulled out of him and took the condom off, tossing it into the trash. Then he looked at Tara. "Get the hell over here, babe."

Tara did not need to be told twice. Apart from the lingering jealousy, she was really turned on and she would be dammed if she was the only one not getting off. She removed what remained of her clothes and moved over to them. Jax kissed her the moment she got into reach and maneuvered her onto the bed next to Juice. He put her on her side and started spooning her, pushing inside of her with one great thrush. Tara gasped. He was gentler with her as he had been with Juice but not much. She twisted her head to look back at him and pulled him into a hungry kiss. His hands were all over her breasts and she felt this was probably the hottest thing they had ever done. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Juice coming into view. He carefully made a move as if to touch her, only to get his hands slapped away by Jax. "She’s mine." he growled.

She felt rather proud hearing this and when Jax upped the pace she did not last much further. The tension had been too much and she guessed Jax was eager to finish as well. When she felt him spiller herself inside of her, she followed suit. Panting and spent they both collapsed on the bed, leaving Jax in the middle with Tara to his right and Juice to his left.

Tara was too winded to say anything and for once even Jax was quiet. They lay there for a while, catching their breath. She had expected Jax to break the silence – probably by telling everyone what a great idea this had been – but it was Juice who spoke first.

"That was great, Jax," Juice said, scoping closer to Jax. The VP lazily snaked an arm around him, pulling the smaller guy close – Tara instinctively moved closer as well.

"Glad you liked it, Juice. Thought I owned you a good end," Jax said. He turned to Tara, a daring smile on his face. "Though now that I did it, I might be good with sharing, after all."

"No way in hell, Teller," Tara said. "You said it yourself, I am yours. Then I get to own this dick of yours."

Jax laughed. "Fair enough."

"I wouldn't want to get between you guys anyway," Juice said. "I would be way too scared of Gemma to date you, Jax."

Jax smiled at the thought. "Even with all the fallout it would cause, I would love to see her face at the news. She would either totally lose it or be overwhelmingly supportive, I can't imagine any middle ground."

"My money is on the first," Juice said. "And I don’t want her to chop my dick off."

"That wouldn't be a deal breaker for me. I use your mouth and ass most of the time anyway. Not that the dick is anything to be ashamed off. I bet you could give a guy a nice pounding with it, if you wanted."

Juice smiled softly. He gave Jax one last kiss. "I should go, give you guys some time alone." He paused. "Can I take a shower first?"

"Sure, fresh towels are in the bathroom."

"Thanks," Juice said. He stood up and winced. "Shit."

"Any problems?" Jax asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I won’t give you the satisfaction," Juice said, walking out of the room to the bathroom. Jax grinned like a madmen anyway, apparently quite proud he had pounded the guy so hard. Then he turned back to Tara and his smile softened. "You okay, babe?"

"I think so. It was not the evening I was expecting."

"Thought you might find that interesting. Was is as hot for you as it was for me?"

"It was hot. Though I would have liked some warning."

"That would have just cheapened the surprise," Jax said and she guessed he was right about that. "We good, babe? No jealousy or hurt feelings?"

Tara guessed that she should be jealous but she believed Jax when he said it was the last time. And she believed Juice when he said that he wouldn’t get between them. And she had had her fun tonight. But there was one more thing. "That depends. Any other former lovers I should know about?"

"Well, there was the one time Clay and I – I am just kidding, Tara," Jax said at her shocked gaze. "There is no one else."

"Then we are good."

She wished Jax wouldn't look so goddam pleased with himself but she guessed that was to be expected. "Now that I have fulfilled your fantasies, there might be something you could do in return."

Tara highly doubted that it was just her fantasies that had been fulfilled but she would bite. “Okay. What?"

Jax grinned at her. "Know any hot nurses?"

Tara playfully threw a punch at him which Jax blocked. He quickly got on top of her and pinned her which she should find so hot. "Ready for another round?"

She considered it and found that she was. And she definitely hoped that Juice could still hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it, guys, thanks for reading. I have two more ideas for this fandom, not sure which one I will tackle next. Just keep your eyes open and keep the feedback coming. Happy Easter to all of you.


End file.
